Pendor (continent)
Pendor.... An old land that is full of war, religious activity, and simple people. A kingdom once ruled all of the continent simply, and accordingly, named the Kingdom of Pendor. However, a great tragedy struck the land... The Red Plague killing off the fifth generation of Pendor Kings and the fall of the kingdom began... The first was to the North in the snow of the Mystmountains. The Earl of Rane was under attack by the vicious tribes and sought aid from the lords in the Southern part of the kingdom. No response was given and he turned to the Northern lords. His call was heard and the lords banded together to fight off the tribes. It was bloody, devastating, and lives were lost a plenty, but Rane held. The lords became filled with fervor in their ability and declared themselves independent and thus the Northern Kingdom of Ravenstern was born. Filled with snow and rocky terrain coupled with rolling hills and impassable mountains, the land is unforgiving to the unprepared. The second was to the far south where the Baccus Empire landed. Led by General Oasar, conquered the lands surrounding, Cez, Ethos, and Janos. Word had reached to him that the Emperor of the Baccus Empire was assassinated and the Empire in shambles. Oasar took this information and broke off any connections to the old empire and with support from the southern lords, created what is now the Empire. The Empire has many forests surrounding its land. A mountain in the middle of the lands creating a surprisingly hill filled terrain some miles away from Janos, while Cez and Ethos have fairly flat lands until you go North as far as Empire keeps reach for the Noldor forest is not far away. The third was right at the heart of old Pendor. The secession of the two kingdoms left Sarleon, Marleons, Laria, and Avendor and it's surrounding keeps and villages left open to the Duke of Sarleon. He pronounced himself King of the third kingdom that has spawned in this frenzy: The Kingdom of Sarleon. A fairly flat land from Sarleon to Avendor, however cliff faces reach to Marleons as the plains of Jatu are to the east. Laria is the most different of the lands as it is surrounded by forests and the furthest east of Laria lies the Nolder forest which provides a so called natural defence aganist attackers, but a dangerous enemy, for Noldor absolutely hates the human population existing in Pendor. The fourth was to the West in the lands that border the Western Sea of Javiksholm, Windholm, and the home of the Knights of the Dawn, Valonbray. These were merchant cities, rich men living in lavish homes making as much money as possibly can. A terror was brewing for these simple merchants as the warriors of Vanskerry decided to come to Pendor to raid and plunder and profit from the dismay of the old kingdom. Sarleon knights patrolled the coast to stop the raids, but the Vanskerries were smart and slipped through. Seeing as the troops were no help, they did the one and only thing they can do, negotiate with the raiders. They offered gold, lands, and some daughters if they stopped raiding and the Vanskerries accepted seeing the possibilities of accepting. Soon, they Vanskerry culture was brought into the noble houses and the warriors married some of the noble daughters. After a few generations and a large culture gap, the 3 cities broke off from the Kingdom of Sarleon and created a rough alliance to what is now the Fierdsvain. Flat lands and by the sea, this is what makes the Fierdsvain great traders. Small forests pop up near the cities, but mainly it is a flat land, easy to travel, and great for horses. The fifth never really was part of the old Kingdom, but is prominent now as a kingdom. The D'shar were a nomadic people travelling in the Southwestern part of Pendor. They settled after generation and generations of nomads settling in the desert to stay as normal nomadic people would do. They started to trade, however, with the Fierdsvain and became rich with money. They built up the larger groups of trading centrals into the cities they are now of Singal, Torbah, Ishkoman, and Nal Tar. They have a dry, rolling plains land, however a mountain with an accesible pass blocks a straight forward path from the main D'shar lands to Nal Tar. To the East of Marleons. The rolling plains and tiny hills of the Jatu. Easy travel for the flat land but dangerous due to the raiding tribal warriors of the Jatu. Travel fast and lightly if you wish to traverse these plains. To the far East of Pendor. The forest hills of the Ancient and Mystical Noldor. The forests make travel hard and the hills make it even harder. Be careful travelling for if you are lucky or unlucky enough to be approached by Noldor, keep your shield up otherwise you will take a, hopefully, swift death due to an arrow flying into your face. This is Pendor, the continent of war, religious activity and, not so simple people anymore. Category:Pendor